Episode 6760 (7th January 2014)
Plot Eric asks Diane about Val as she has been irate all night. Diane covers for her. When alone, Diane questions Val on what happened with Ian, but Val refuses to say. Ali and Ruby tell Sean and Amelia their pregnancy news. They are ecstatic. Val snaps at Finn when he attempts to joke with her. The police inform Sam that forensics will be checking his jumper to see if it is his. Val becomes upset when she discovers Finn bumped into Ian yesterday and knows he was in the village to see her, she asks him not to tell Eric. Ruby tells Ali that she's got a pain and it's getting worse. Val calls Ian. Doubled over in pain, Ruby is rushed to the hospital by Ali. Val meets with Ian and he shows her pictures of his family, telling her that he has been honest with them about the whole situation. Sam and Rachel tell Lisa the real reason for the visit from the police. Rachel wonders if someone planted Sam's jumper at Home Farm. Val asks Ian about the treatment he's receiving. He tries to persuade her to go to the doctor's telling her that his wife has been tested and her results have been returned as negative. Ruby awakes in hospital to find that she's had an ectopic pregnancy. Ali informs her that she's had to have an operation and they've had to take one of her tubes as well. Ian escorts Val to the doctor's. Lisa doesn't take well to Rachel suggesting Charity could be assisting Declan in framing Sam. Val freaks out at the doctor's and runs out. She lies to Ian that she's had her test but is having the results sent to her own doctor's as a woman that used to work with Eric on the council is in there. Ian admits to Val that he's not been entirely honest with her. He says that his wife forced him to find her and that he's hoping that he'll be able to see his family again once she's received the results of her test. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *DC Morden - Martha Cope *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham *Ian - Robert Cavanah *Receptionist - Alexandra Green *Nurse - Sam Townend Locations *The Grange - Lounge, bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor, backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Wishing Well Cottage - Cottage living room/kitchen *Hotten Clinic - Centre for Sexual Health - Exterior, reception, consulting room 1 *Hotten General *Unknown park Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,960,000 (20th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes